Bicicleta Tokosuyu BnHA
by Dami.Ale
Summary: -Sabía que Shadow le hizo algo a mi bicicleta, ¡maldición! - El chico de cabellos negros y piel blanca perdió el control de su bicicleta y los frenos no funcionaban, esperaba lo peor en aquella bajada, pedía que nadie se cruzara Pero una chica se cruzó . Tratando dr ayudarla, descubrió su rostro y solo pensó algo: "Vaya forma de conocer a una chica tan hermosa".


-Despierta - Golpeó levemente la mejilla de la chica, que había atropellado, y que era suave al tacto - Por favor, despierta - Nada, la chica no despertaba se estaba asustando y más aún cuando noto en su mano un líquido rojo, proveniente de la cabeza de la chica

El chico de cabellos negros y piel pálida la cargó en su espalda, su casa no estaba lejos, solo tenía que subir toda una pendiente para llegar a su hogar.

Ni modo, así que sin importarle sus cosas, la subió rápidamente, su hermano no estaba en casa así que batalló con sus bolsillos al buscar las llaves pero finalmente lo logró aunque empezó una nueva batalla contra la cerradura, batalla que terminó ganando.

Con sumo cuidado llevó a la chica al sofá y la recostó, le tomó el pulso y gracias al cielo aún lo tenía.

-Maldito Shadow, te mataré en cuanto llegues a casa

El varón salió de su casa, rápidamente bajó por el mismo lugar por el que antes había subido y al contemplar su mochila junto a sus audífonos tirados sonrió con satisfacción, no había perdido nada; pero su bicicleta no estaba en la mejor condición, ya le haría pagar a su hermano en cuanto este volviese.

Un bolso de mano grande algo desgastado, una boina, una bufanda, un celular cuya pantalla estaba resquebrajada y un papel tirado; no eran de él pero si de la chica, así que también recogió dichas pertenencias.

Como pudo subió todo lo que cargaba incluyendo la bicicleta, la cual dejó apoyada contra el cerco de su casa, cosa que no funcionó ya que esta cayó al suelo; y sin darle más importancia entró a su hogar, dejó los objetos en otro sofá y se dirigió donde la chica se encontraba.

Era hermosa, muy hermosa, su cabello peliverde se le hacía único y el aroma perfumado de este era embriagante, tocó levemente la nuca y cayó en cuenta de que el golpe no había sido tan fuerte, suspiró de alivio.

La cuidó tan bien como pudo, y cuando supo que la chica ahora solo dormía fue a tomar su teléfono para decirle a su amigo, Shoji, que no podría ir a su práctica de tenis.

_《No podré ir a la práctica hoy, practica con Koda》_

Shoji

《¿Qué pasó?, tu nunca faltas a las prácticas》

_《Terminas la práctica y vienes》_

Shoji

《Tan grave es, que no puedes hablarlo por chat》

_《Tú solo ven luego》_

Shoji

《De acuerdo, Fumikage》

Se dirigió a la cocina, por lo menos comería algo temprano, y de paso prepararía el almuerzo para Shadow, si bien era proveniente de una familia con buena posición y tenía personal que le servía, no era un inútil ni tampoco un pedante.

-Señor Tokoyami, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? - Nana era el nombre de la mujer que trabajaba para la familia Tokoyami, tenía cuarenta y cinco años pero seguía manteniendo la misma dulzura de su juventud

-Tuve un accidente, Nana, atropellé a una chica con la bicicleta - La mujer mayor se llevó las manos a la boca por la sorpresa y preguntó por el paradero de la chica

-¿Dónde está esa niña?, ¿cómo la atropellaste?, usted nunca tuvo una accidente con su bicicleta - La mujer se encaminó rápido a la sala y efectivamente vio a la chica dormida en el sofá

-Shadow le hizo algo a mi bicicleta, no funcionaban los frenos, la chica se atravesó y no pudo esquivarme - Tokoyami se llevó a la boca una manzana - Me espanté también, toqué su cabeza y había sangre, pero luego descubrí que no era grave, le curé las heridas de la rodillas y le puse un vendaje en la cabeza - Tokoyami se dirigió donde Nana, al lado de la chica

-Pobre niña, debe tener diecisiete o dieciocho; sus padres deben estar preocupados

-También lo he pensado, realmente me siento mal por ella, crees que estará bien - La mujer se sorprendió, aquel joven que tenía en frente no era así normalmente, era más serio, más frío y poco interesado en los demás

-Se recuperará eso es seguro, por ahora solo hay que esperar, quédate con ella hasta que despierte

* * *

La chica peliverde empezaba a despertar, poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con un chico dormido en otro sofá, su cabeza era un tormento, se llevó la mano a dicho lugar y encontró un vendaje pero también dejó salir un quejido de dolor.

Tokoyami despertó.

-Despertaste, ¿cómo te encuentras? - El chico se levantó del sofá, se acercó donde la chica y se agachó para quedar a su altura, ella elevó el rostro para verlo y cuando abrió sus ojos, el joven pelinegro quedó anonadado

-¿Quién eres? - La chica se sonrojó de tenerlo tan cerca, así que se apartó lo más que pudo

-Yo..., yo fui quien causó tu accidente, discúlpame no fue mi intención, los frenos de mi bicicleta no funcionaban y saliste de repente - La chica meditó lo dicho por el joven que tenía en frente

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? - La chica era muy directa y hasta ahora no había cambiado su expresión seria

-Cuatro horas - La chica hizo ademán de levantarse pero perdió la estabilidad y cayó al suelo - ¿Qué sucede?, traje un doctor para revisarte y me dijo que no hubo ninguna torcedura o fisura

-Mi teléfono, necesito mi teléfono - La chica no respondió, solo buscaba su teléfono, mientras el varón la ayudaba a pararse y la sentaba en el sillón

-Se rompió en el accidente, pero mandé a comprar uno, es lo menos que podía hacer después de destrozarlo, tiene tu memoria adentro - Tokoyami le entregó el nuevo aparato, ella lo recibió quejándose

-No debió hacer eso, si quería reponerlo pudo hacerlo reparando el que ya tenía o también comprando uno igual, este vale más que el que ya tenía - La chica no era de una familia pudiente, así que aquello que tenía lo apreciaba y no solía relacionarse con muchas personas

-Lo lamento mucho - La chica no prestó más atención al muchacho, buscó en el nuevo móvil el número de su madre

-/Mamá

...lamento no haber llegado

...fui a recoger los resultados

...será mejor hablarlo en la casa

...estoy bien, tranquila

...te lo explico en casa

...de acuerdo, te quiero/ - La chica revisó sus piernas, vio unos raspones que esperaba que sanaran pronto, y se dispuso a pararse

-Espera, no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo - La chica hizo casi omiso, ella solo quería volver a casa

-Tengo que irme a casa, mis hermanos se quedaron solos hoy y mi madre me está esperando, gracias por tu ayuda pero de verdad tengo que irme - Si bien el rostro de la chica no era expresivo para Tokoyami era una belleza sin igual, y parecía hablar con sinceridad así que le entregó sus cosas

Le había hecho el ofrecimiento de llevarla a su casa pero la fémina se negó, más fue acompañada por Nana hasta la estación de tren, después de todo la señora mayor pasaría a visitar a una amiga.

* * *

La fémina llegó a su hogar, saludó a sus hermanos y a su madre, se disculpó y le explicó a su madre lo sucedido.

-No crees que deberías agradecer apropiadamente a ese joven, te ayudó después de todo - Dijo Beru, la madre de la joven peliverde, en lo que cocinaba junto a su hija

-Él me atropelló - Se excusó Tsuyu - Eso no es lo importante ahora, te decía que incluso malogró el móvil que tenía, así que me compró otro pero más costoso

-Se dio cuenta de su error, insisto en ir a agradecerle

-Mamá - Cortó la menor a su madre ya que volvería a insistir con lo mismo - El punto es que lo venderé, con el dinero puedo conseguir que Samidare pueda presentar su examen a la escuela que quería - Su hermano terminaba la primaria ese año y los exámenes para la otra escuela se salían del presupuesto con el que contaban, así que Tsuyu quería aprovechar esa oportunidad

-Tsuyu, basta - La mujer estampó una mano en la encimera y la otra dejó el tomate que se disponía a picar - Deja de preocuparte por tus hermanos, yo veré que Samidare rinda ese examen, Satsuki puede dejar de practicar el inglés, no tienes porque seguir pagando esa colegiatura extra

-Mamá, por favor; déjame ayudar, esa escuela no es la mejor pero tiene buena educación para Sami, Satsuki tiene que aprender inglés, la colegiatura de esa clase extra no es problema y lo sabes - La peliverde menor por su parte no dejó su labor de cocina

-Pero es problema que no podamos pagarte un médico - Tsuyu se quedó helada ante eso y su madre resopló - No me dijiste nada de los resultados, muéstramelos, ¿donde están?

-Mamá, no es nada, solo era cansancio, estoy bien - Tsuyu ocultaba algo, su madre lo sabía

-Te dije que me los muestres no que me digas si estás bien - Beru sonaba muy seria, Tsuyu sabía que no podía desobedecer a su madre

-Esta bien - Tsuyu dejó el arroz que hacía y se limpio las manos; se quitó el mandil que usaba para dirigirse a su bolsa y buscar el resultado de su examen médico, que después de tanto tiempo al fin había podido hacerse; miró dentro de la bolsa, sacó algunas cosas que llevaba pero no había nada, buscó en los alrededores de su pequeño hogar

-¿Qué tanto buscas?, te dije el examen médico no un diamante - La comida estaba casi lista, así que Beru empezó a poner la mesa

-Mamá - Llamó la fémina menor

-¿Qué?

-Perdí los resultados

* * *

-Joven Shadow, encontré esto en el piso, parece un examen médico - Una señorita de ojos cafés y melena rubia le tendió hoja de papel al chico que se encontraba jugando billar

-Toru, mi salud es la mejor, ¿Por qué me haría un maldito examen médico? - Shadow era el hermano de Fumikage, más rebelde, más expresivo y más relajado

-Sabes que no es necesario hablarle así a Hagakure - Intercedió por la sirvienta aunque aquel término no le gustase decir a Fumikage ya que sonaba despectivo

-A la servidumbre la trato como yo quiera - Y un poco más indisciplinado también era Shadow

-Permíteme eso Hagakure y disculpa al zopenco de mi hermano, sigue con lo tuyo yo me encargo de él

-Gracias joven - La chica se retiró del lugar, tenía mucho por limpiar todavía

-Tienes clase de esgrima, ve y alístate

-No quiero

-No te lo he preguntado, vas porque vas; y no he olvidado el hecho con mi bicicleta, tu pagas su arreglo

-No eres divertido, hermanito, bien podrías comprarte otra, pero ya que, bye~

* * *

Fumikage resopló, su hermano era imposible de soportar.

Se centró en la hoja que tenía, la revisó y le pareció extraño, su madre no le había avisado nada de hacerse revisiones médicas; leyó el documento y le llamó la atención las palabras, "diagnóstico", nunca había visto ese resultado en ningún examen médico, ni de él ni de nadie.

TRASTORNO DEL MOVIMIENTO FUNCIONAL

Pero más sorprendido estaba al ver a quien pertenecía aquellos resultados, sobre todo cuando reconoció a la chica que aparecía en la foto de aquel documento

**Tsuyu Asui**

No sabía como reaccionar, si bien era cierto que no tenía nada que ver con esa chica después del accidente con la bicicleta también lo era el hecho de que de alguna manera esa chica lo atraía.

No podía decir que estaba enamorado, solo intrigado y con mucha curiosidad; miró el reloj en su muñeca, no pasaban de las ocho y media; tal vez podría ver a esa chica y devolverle aquel examen médico.

* * *

-Disculpe, busco a un joven alto, cabello oscuro y muy serio; creo que vive aquí

-A cual de los dos jóvenes busca, señorita, los Tokoyami no son mucho de admitir personas que no están en su círculo de amigos - Era Hagakure quien atendía a la señorita de cabello verde

-No lo sé y ni estoy en ese círculo de amigos, tuve un accidente con uno de ellos al mediodía y perdí un documento importante

-Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo dejarla pasar ni ver a ninguno de los jóvenes, pero si puedo dejarle un reca...

-¿Quién está en la puerta, Toru? - Uno de los mellizos apareció, disponiéndose a salir

-Joven Shadow, no es nadie, disculpe las molestias - La chica iba a cerrar la puerta

-Un momento, le he dicho que me llamo Asui Tsuyu, necesito ese documento - La fémina no dejó que le cerraran la puerta y con fuerza empujó para poder entrar

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, no pensé que una chica tan bonita viniera sola hasta aquí, ¿cuál es la razón de que vinieras hasta mi, bella dama? - El chico usó su galantería para rodear a la chica de manera coqueta y luego tomar su mano para depositar un beso, pero esta retiró su mano y se alejó, pues no le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca

-Respeta mi espacio, no te pases de listo, solo vine por un documento que estoy segura que perdí aquí - El chico quedó impresionado, nadie nunca le había hablado así, excepto su hermano y Nana

-Resultas más interesante de lo normal - Shadow tomó del mentón a la chica, ella enarcó una ceja y se disponía a mandarle una bofetada pero en aquel instante dejo de sentir sus piernas y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero el mismo chico la ayudó a sostenerse - Hey, ¿qué sucede?, no es necesario que te desmayes, chica linda

-No me estaba...

Otro chico pelinegro bajaba de la segunda planta y vio la escena de su hermano junto a la chica que le daba curiosidad

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Hagakure? - El tono del chico era serio y muy atractivo a decir verdad

Fumikage se aproximó a su hermano.

-Joven Tokoyami, disculpe, esta señorita dice que perdió un documento aquí - Explicó la rubia

El más serio tomó en brazos a la chica que aún no podía pararse

-Ves que no puede mantenerse en pie y lo único que haces es decir idioteces, ve a tu clase de esgrima - Se dirigía a su hermano

-Cálmate, pensé que se desmayaba al verme - Shadow intentó posar su mano en Tsuyu

Tokoyami la apartó al tiempo que la chica decía

-No me toques - Shadow sonrió y luego se fue

Shadow podía ser díscolo y un pedante en ocasiones, pero tenía algo muy en claro; a su hermano le interesaba esa chica rara, así que no se metería con ella.

* * *

La chica estaba sentada en el sofá, esperando a que sus piernas respondieran, ya con el documento que buscaba en sus manos

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo tienes? - La chica aún no tenía confianza pero el chico se había portada de manera amable, totalmente diferente a su mellizo

-No tengo la obligación de decírtelo

-Lo lamento, no quiero ser evasivo pero el doctor que te revisó es padre de un amigo mío, tengo un enfoque hacia la carrera de medicina y quisiera saber más del tema, nunca había visto o escuchado de ese trastorno - La chica se sintió avergonzada en ese instante, había sonado muy grosera con alguien que se había portado bien con ella

-Discúlpame a mi - La chica sonrió y al varón casi le da un infarto al ver tan bella sonrisa - Es una enfermedad extraña, o al menos eso creo; se creía que era algo psicológico o que simplemente no existía, pero ya ve que no es tan falso; no recuerdo exactamente cuando empecé a sentir los temblores en mis piernas pero sé que fue desde antes de terminar la escuela, poco a poco empecé a dejar de sentir las piernas en ocasiones y cada vez es más prolongado el tiempo que dejo de sentirlas; esta enfermedad - La chica bajó la cabeza - No tiene cura

Fumikage solo miraba a la chica, en su delicado rostro tenía una expresión melancólica, llena de congoja.

-Pero puedes hacer tratamientos, como cuando rehabilitan a alguien para que pueda volver a caminar - Tsuyu volvió a sentir las piernas, y levantó el rostro

-Aunque me haga esos tratamientos sé que me quedaré inválida a lo largo del tiempo, no serviría de nada, y esos tratamientos son demasiado costosos - Fumikage no esperaba esa respuesta - Necesito dar lo mejor de mi, saldré adelante con o sin piernas, no importa que suceda, mi familia me necesita - La chica se paró - Y no dejaré de luchar ni si quiera por una enfermedad, gracias por tu amabilidad Tokoyami - La chica se alejó para salir de aquella mansión y dirigirse a su hogar

A Tokoyami le latía fuerte el corazón, aquella pequeña historia lo conmovió, era admiración

[...] Dos semanas han pasado

-¡Una orden de café con pan de azúcar! - Tsuyu era mesera en un café por la mañana toda semana a excepción de sábado y domingo

Tokoyami la miraba a través de la ventana, acaba de salir de su práctica de piano, la había visto de casualidad y se quedó pasmado admirándola un rato.

[...] Un mes ha pasado

Tokoyami salió a correr temprano y descubrió a la chica entregando periódicos, supo entonces que era su trabajo de cada mañana durante toda la mañana.

-Oye, ¿estás bien, es tu enfermedad de nuevo? - La chica se había caído de la bicicleta que usaba para su trabajo

-Estoy bien, Tokoyami, tranquilo, no es la primera vez - Ella se hacía la fuerte e intentaba levantarse

-Mentirosa, ven déjame ayudarte

-No es necesario - Rechazó ella

-Lo es

Esa mañana, Tokoyami apreció más la belleza de las zonas que su madre y su hermano catalogaban de "baja alcurnia", junto a la chica de expresión poco cambiante mientras repartían periódicos

[...] Una semana ha pasado, en donde la ayudó en dos ocasiones con el periódico de nuevo

Tokoyami y Koda, un amigo que también venía de buena posición económica, regresaban por la tarde de la universidad, ambos estudiaban medicina, salvo que Koda se especializaba en veterinaria; cuando vio a Tsuyu lavando ventanas, supo entonces que la chica era conserje de la empresa de otro de sus amigos, Todoroki Shouto; se despidió de Koda y le invitó a Tsuyu a tomar una bebida caliente, pues empezaba hacer frío, ella aceptó pero solo cinco minutos pues volvería a trabajar luego.

[...] Tokoyami visitaba a Tsuyu cuatro veces a la semana en su trabajo de la tarde, y había pasado un mes

Tokoyami caminaba junto a Todoroki, hablaban de cosas triviales, este último le había pedido de favor acompañarlo a recoger a su novio, Midoriya Izuku a quien ya conocía y con el que se llevaba bien, llegando al jardín de niños donde trabajaba descubrió que la chica de la que poco a poco empezaba a gustar era amiga de Izuku y que al parecer también trabaja de conserje en aquel lugar durante las noches; Todoroki e Izuku se fueron, Tokoyami decidió quedarse y acompañar a la chica, en lo que ayudaba.

-A veces parece que me sigues sabes - La chica bromeó al respecto

-En ocasiones lo hago - Ambos rieron

-Me alegra pasar tiempo contigo, es cómodo y me das más confianza - El chico dejó de trapear

-¿Cómo?

-Me olvido de mi enfermedad cuando hago un trabajo contigo - Fumikage experimentó su primer rubor gracias a Tsuyu

[...] Tokoyami y Tsuyu se encontraban más veces, tres meses han pasado

-Mami, un chico guapo ha venido

-¡Satsuki, que te dije de abrirle la puerta a extraños! - Beru quedó impresionada al ver al joven en su puerta

-Disculpe, vine a ver a Tsuyu - Beru llamó a su hija y esta le explicó que lo había invitado a cenar

Fue la primera vez que Tokoyami cenó con la familia Asui, sintió ese amor de familia que hacía tanto tiempo no experimentaba

[...] Tsuyu ahora se llevaba bien con Shadow, quien también era invitado a cenar en ocasiones; dos semanas han pasado

Tokoyami vio a Samidare solo, el hermano de Tsuyu, sentado en una banca del parque.

-¿Samidare? - El niño se limpió las lágrimas

-Señor Tokoyami, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Iba a ... - Alerta roja, decirle que iba a ver a su hermana al trabajo no era buena idea - Ver a un amigo, pero dime, ¿por qué lloras?

-No se ha enterado - El niño tomó un semblante triste de nuevo

-¿Enterarme de ...

-Mi hermana fue hospitalizada

Ese día Tokoyami abrazó a alguien que no era de su familia y comprendió que amaba a la chica que rara vez mostraba expresión.

[...] Tokoyami visitaba a Tsuyu cada vez que podía, conversaban todo el tiempo que podían y en secreto cuando la chica dormía, el varón tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en ella, tres semanas han pasado

-Te quiero, Tokoyami - La chica se había declarado al pelinegro entre sueños, sin saber que su amado de verdad lo escuchaba

-Yo también Tsuyu, pero hago más que quererte, te amo

Ese día el chico dejó un ramo de tulipanes amarillos, junto a un peluche de rana y una carta donde declaraba su amor.

La chica al despertar lloró de felicidad.

[...] Un año y medio ha pasado; Tsuyu y Fumikage eran felices en aquella relación

-Si tuvieras un súper poder, ¿cuál sería? - Tsuyu y Tokoyami se encontraban recostados sobre el pasto de un campo, habían salido para celebrar que cumplían un año de relación

-Creo que tener una sombra oscura, con forma de un ave, tal vez un cuervo y la llamaría Dark Shadow - Miraban las estrellas brillar - Y tú, ¿qué elegirías, preciosa?

-Siempre me gustaron las ranas, así que creo que las habilidades de ellas, y si escogiera un nombre sería Froppy - Al chico esto le pareció tierno

-Yo me llamaría Tsukuyomi - La chica rio

-Te queda el nombre

-Me parece increíble que hable de súper héroes contigo, ni si quiera mi hermano me había hecho hablar de algo así, tienes un don sabes - El chico se posó encima de ella sin llegar a aplastarla - No sabes cuanto agradezco el haberte conocido

-Aún si fue atropellándome, yo también lo agradezco - La chica tomó la iniciativa del beso y Tokoyami tomó el mando pronto, se separaron y ambos entraron a la cabaña, la cual pertenecía al varón ya que había ahorrado para poder comprar el terreno y luego construir la cabaña.

Los besos continuaron dentro, las caricias se hicieron presentes y el calor aumentaba, sus vestiduras poco a poco desaparecieron y ambos terminaron en la cama.

Aquel día ambos se entregaron por completo e hicieron una promesa, la de amarse hasta el final y estar juntos toda la vida.

Al día siguiente, Fumikage le propuso matrimonio a su amada y ella gritó un sí lleno de felicidad

[...] Tres meses han pasado, Tsuyu solo tuvo dos recaídas en ese tiempo y Tokoyami le ayudaba para tomar la terapia que necesitaba

"Positivo", aquella prueba no le mentía, la chica lloró de felicidad pero también de tristeza.

-Amor, ¿qué sucede? - Fumikage la vio llorando y se preocupó

-Es...es...estoy... - El varón no entendía

-No te estoy entiendo, respira y dilo tranquila

-Estoy embarazada

Fumikage marcó ese día en el calendario como el más feliz, hasta ahora, de su vida; y gritó, de una forma literal, a los cuatro vientos que sería padre

[...] Ocho meses y dos semanas han pasado, la boda ya se había dado y ahora vivía con Tokoyami, así mismo la madre de este último, aunque al principio se opuso, terminó aceptando a la chica

Tsuyu estaba siendo trasladada al hospital, sus piernas dejaron de funcionar y cayó al suelo, Tokoyami corrió inmediatamente donde ella, la llevaron al hospital y la zozobra no lo dejaba, más aún cuando soltó su mano y la llevaron a trabajo de parto.

Ese día Tokoyami lloró en el hombro de su hermano, hasta recibir la tan esperada noticia

-Familiares de la señora Tokoyami - Habló el doctor

-Yo soy su esposo, dígame como está mi esposa y mi hijo - Estaba desesperado

-Su hijo está bien, está fuerte y sano; pero le seré honesto con respecto a su esposa - Fumikage sintió el mundo caerse en aquel instante - Ella no volverá a caminar

Se sintió aliviado, pero a la vez triste, temía que lago así pasaría algún día; aunque al menos aún podría disfrutar de su hija y de ella durante muchos años más

Los años pasaban rápido, la familia de Tsuyu estaba mejor económicamente, y la nueva familia Tokoyami era rebosante de felicidad, el pequeño Haruki tenía cinco años y jugaba feliz en el inmenso jardín de su hogar, en el centro había una estatua muy extraña ya que tenía la forma de una bicicleta, al menor le causaba curiosidad, así que corrió dentro de su hogar hasta encontrar a sus padres.

-Mamá, papá

-Tranquilo Haruki, puedes tropezar y caer - Advirtió su madre Tsuyu, quien ahora siempre estaba en silla de ruedas pero que aún así nunca dejaba de sonreír

-Lo lamento, quedo sabe algo - El pequeño no pronunciaba bien la "erre" todavía

-Claro, campeón, dinos - Tokoyami tomaba un café caliente

-¿Po qué hay una bishiceta en el cento del jadín? - Los esposos se miraron y rieron

-Gracias a esa bicicleta conocí a tu madre y ahora es la felicidad más grande que tengo porque te tuvimos a ti

-¡Yo tamben quedo conocel a alguien como mami!

-¡Ochaco!, me alegra verte, ¿cómo has estado? - Era Tsuyu quien saludaba a su amiga de toda la vida

-Que te puedo decir, Tsuyu, más que feliz, Kazumi crece cada vez más día con día - Una pequeña niña de cabello azulado se escondía tras las piernas de su madre

-Kazumi, ¿cómo estás?, ya no te acuerdas de mi

-Si me acueldo, tía Tsuyu

-Mamá - El pequeño Haruki venía montado en su triciclo pero iba muy rápido y sin darse cuenta terminó golpeando a la hija de Ochaco - Discúlpame

-Me duele - Kazumi tenía un raspón en su brazo derecho

-No pasa nada, amor, lo solucionamos con una bandita, de acuerdo

-Haruki, te dije que tuvieras cuidado; ve y ayuda a Kazumi a curarse

-Si, mami - Se giró a ver la niña y le sonrió - Ven, yo te ayudo

-Ochaco, sucedió algo - Tenya venía junto con Tokoyami de la oficina de este último

-Kazumi se hizo un raspón, ningún problema

-¡Un raspón, cómo que un raspón, quién fue, dónde está mi princesa! - Tenya jamás dejaría sus movimientos de robot

-Kazumi ya se cudó, miden - Todos vieron como los niños ahora sonreían

-Ves, no hay ningún problema, no seas exagerado

-Papi, tú conociste a mamá poque la atopedaste con la biciqueta

-Sí, hijo - Afirmó Tokoyami con una sonrisa, pues le agradaba recordar esos tiempos

-Y ahoda yo conocí a Kazumi poque la atopedé con mi ticico; entonces... - El niño tomó la mano de la peliazul - Kazumi y yo estademos juntos pada sempre - La niña quien no entendía mucho solo levantó la mano que era tomada por Haruki y reafirmó

-¡Sí!

-Corran pequeños, corran - Advirtió Ochaco a los menores, pues sabía que su esposo, Iida Tenya, no iba a contenerse ni porque fuera un niño quien le quitaba a su princesa; y los niños empezaron a correr, aún tomados de la mano

-¡Ni si quiera lo pienses Tokoyami, Iida Kazumi, suelta su mano en este instante! - Los niños a lo lejos gritaron

-¡Jamás!

FIN


End file.
